The Rise of the Iralpth (On Hiatus)
by spiritwolfe123
Summary: Have you ever wondered how it would be like the crazy nations in Hetalia; the normal girls of Lucky Star; and the group with the two-lovers and friends of Acchi Kocchi meet? Well, this is it! As a strange force attacks their worlds and as the Lucky Star and Acchi Kocchi group are sent to the Hetalia world, they must work together to stop an evil force that is trying to take over.
1. The School Girls

**This is my first fanfiction story ever, and I'm a new writer so there may be bad grammar and misspelled words, you can note me freely as you like.**

**This story is a crossover of Hetalia, Lucky Star and Acchi Kocchi, even if it is not in the category, sorry about that. The first two chapters won't have much humor but I promise the third chapter will. I always had this idea of how it would be like if the characters of these three animes met and just talked and stuff, but then I wondered how it would be like with some adventure and stuff like that, so I started writing the first chapter while getting the idea on how they would meet, the plot and all of that. And BOOM, this story is born! So I hope you enjoy and these three animes belong to their rightful owners, who are as awesome as Prussia! :**)

* * *

"We're finally here!" yelled a short, long blue haired girl as she took of her shoes and entered the house, running to the couch as she landed with a _THUMP! _Her green eyes closed as she rested their with her school uniform still on.

"Konata! If you don't mind, but could you please bring your backpack inside the house!" yelled a second voice, her long purple hair tied into two pigtails, her purple eyes were showing signs of annoyance.

"Come on Kagami, calm down. We're finally going to rest at home." Said a third voice, who looked almost like Kagami except for the short hair tied with a yellow bow. "We don't have to study! Finally!" she exclaimed in joy as she sat next to Konata.

"Yeah, we finally get a break from school!" Konata said as she ran to the front door and came back with a small backpack with her.

"Only people how do their homework should be relieved." Kagami said as she sat on the floor looking up on the roof.

"Sorry I took so long in the bathroom." Said a pretty girl with long, pink hair and purples eyes behind a pair of glasses. Just as she was about to close the door, the door caught a part of her skirt. The girl was trying to pull it away, while succeeding; she accidently fell on the floor with her back.

"That's Miyuki-san for you." Konata said.

"That's the fifth time you fell, Yuki-san, are you sure you're okay?" asked the third voice worrying for her friend.

"It's okay Tsukasa. I'm used to it." Miyuki said as she stood up. "I'm so clumsy." She said as she started to blush greatly.

"Man, you look like an innocent 5 year-old girl when blushing Miyuki-san." Said Konata, while scratching her but non-stop.

"I'm going to the kitchen; does anyone want anything to drink?" Tsukasa asked.

"Nope."

"No, but thanks for asking."

"No."

"Well, okay." Tsukasa said as she walked to the kitchen happily.

"I still can't believe we have so little homework this year, all that work really paid off- Konata, stop starching your but!" Kagami ordered Konata.

"But it itches!" Konata complained as she took out a DVD cover on her backpack. "I've started watching this anime and it helped me with History class." The DVD titled "Hetalia".

"You and your animes." Said Kagami. "I told you animes can't help with education, especially when it comes to history! Sometimes, I wonder what is on your mind, Konata. With all your time you spent on mangas and anime and video games, I wonder how you still didn't repeat a year."

"Kagami! All those night studies were really hard." Konata whined smiled. "Plus, you all promised to watch it with me."

"I still don't remember why, but I hope it isn't too bad." Kagami said.

"It looks very interesting that's true. I can't wait. By the way, where are your sisters and parents, Kagami?" Miyuki asked.

"My parents are still at work and my older siblings are somewhere I guess." Kagami said.

"Don't you know where your sisters are? That's just sad!" Konata said.

"It's not sad you idiot!" Kagami yelled at Konata, who was screaming from the surprised raise of voice.

"Leave me demon!" Konata said as she started to run around the room with Kagami following behind.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhh!" a loud scream was heard not far from the girls. The three girls turned their heads to the direction of the sound.

"What was that?" Miyuki asked worried.

"That sounded like Tsukasa." Konata said.

"Tsukasa!" Kagami yelled as she ran to the kitchen with the other two girls following behind.

As they entered the room, they saw a scared Tsukasa shivering at was she was just seeing.

The middle of the kitchen was now in a dark gray color; in the middle of the air was a cup spilling out tea. Still in the air, as if gravity was just a myth. The gray light was expanding from all sides rapidly, making the colored kitchen into a gray, sad looking room. The light was coming towards the four girls, who were now still in panic of what was happening.

"Come on!" Miyuki was the first to react as she lead the other three girls to the hallway, they screamed as the saw the same gray light in the front door, spreading quickly as well as the first one, which was now in the living room.

"That way!" Konata yelled as she ran through the bedroom hallway with the three girls behind them. They entered Tsukasa's room as Kagami closed the door as the other three were shivering behind her.

"What was that!?" Kagami yelled.

"I don't know. I just finished my tea and saw the gray light and when it was right in front of me, I ran away while I dropped my cup and screamed when it was still in the air." Tsukasa explained to the other three.

"Well at least we all get to die together. So, that is a good thing!" Konata told them.

"How is dying with you a good thing!? Plus, we're not going to die, right Miyuki?" Kagami asked as she looked at the tall girl, who was the smartest of them three.

"I've never seen anything like this?! I don't know what is going on neither." Miyuki said as she started to panic.

"I'm scared…" Tsukasa whined as she leaned closer to her sister's arm.

_Don't worry. _A voice was heard. The four girls turned their heads around, looking for where the voice came from.

_I'll help you. _The same voice said as a light appeared in the middle of the four girls. A small figure was seen in the middle of the four girls. It was a small, and yes it was, bunny with wings. It was glowing very brightly in the room.

"What are you?!" They all said at the same time.

_My name is Flying Mint Bunny, or Mint. _The bunny said. _I'll help you get out of here! Just hold each other's hands! _

"Why should we trust you?!" Kagami yelled at the creature.

"What other choice do we have?" Tsukasa said as she hold her sister's hand along with Miyuki's hand. Konata took Kagami's other hand as well as Miyuki's other hand. "This feels like and anime." Konata said as she made her usual derp face. _How can she be so calm?_ Kagami though to herself.

All of the sudden a yellow light was surrounding the four girls; a giant circle of light was around them, with many words that they couldn't read. The light of the circle shone brightly to the roof, coming with a strong wind as the girls held each other's hands to stay together.

"What's happening?!" Tsukasa yelled as the noise of the wind got louder and louder, and brighter as well.

_I'm taking you to my world. _The same voice from before said as lights of green, white and light red moved around them nonstop, leaving behind a bright trail of their own colors.

"What do you mean?" Konata asked, she was starting to get worried.

_Your world is behind frozen! It isn't safe here!_ Mint said.

_What? _Konata though as the lights got brighter and the wind got closer.

"Why is this happening!?" Tsukasa asked as the room got brighter and brighter.

_Evil is coming, I can sense it. _Mint said. _Can you four do me a favor?_

"What do you mean?!" Miyuki asked.

_Once on my world, go to a big room with many people, find a man with a British accent and tell him I'm sorry and I'll miss him._

"You're not coming with us!?" Kagami asked, or rather yelled, at the Flying Mint Bunny.

Mint stayed silent for a few seconds then said. _This will take up all of my magic, it is necessary._

"But…" Kagami said but was cut off by a loud sound from the winds.

_GOOD LUCK! _The voice yelled as a white light shone on the small group as the girls screamed in feared.

Then there was no one just as they gray light entered the room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! :) Please review, fave and follow!**


	2. Here are the Two Lovers

**Here is the second chapter! This one came out really quickly! :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Io! We're here!" yelled a girl with bright orange hair, which cover her eyes and two buns on each side of her head, wearing her favorite and famous lab coat, followed by two other girls behind her.

"I've brought cookies for everyone!" the second voice said, who has brunette with short v bangs, wearing blue bows at each side of her head, her brown eyes showing sights of happiness.

"Kon'nichiwa." Said a third voice, her long purplish-blue hair tied up with a white band following behind.

"Kon'nichiwa, Mayoi, Hime and Tsumiki." Said a young boy with dark hair and wearing a pair of black glasses.

"You guys sure took your time. I was going to eat all of the cakes myself." Said a boy with blonde hair that went up to his ears, walking next to his friend.

"You wouldn't dare Sakaki-san!" Mayoi yelled at him.

"Oh yes I would." Sakaki said as he started running towards the kitchen.

"CAKES!" Mayoi yelled as she followed Sakaki towards the kitchen.

"Wait guys I brought my coo-" Hime said as she ran towards her two friends, but was cut off when she lost her footing and seemed to stay frozen in the air before falling on the floor.

"Hime! Hime!" Mayoi yelled as she ran to her friend, with Sakaki behind with a box.

"Hime! Are the cookies okay?" Sakaki asked as Mayoi took the cookies from Hime's hands.

"There okay!" Mayoi said happily as she and Sakaki started to jump happily with one another, relieved as the cookies were safe from the clumsy girl's fall. They paid no attention to Hime since they were "too busy" celebrating the safety the cookies still had.

"Are you okay, Hime?" Tsumiki said as she helped Hime stand up.

"You took quite a fall." Io said.

"Don't worry I'm fine. It happens a lot remember." Hime said as she cleaned off some dirt from her skirt.

"Mayoi, Sakaki, we have to study." Io said as he walked to his room with the others following behind him.

Mayoi walked next to the television as she said, "Let me just…"

"Don't turn on the T.V." Tsumiki told Mayoi, a dark aurora surrounding her as she stared at Mayoi with wide, cat-like eyes.

"Aaahhh! Stop doing that, Tsumiki-san!" Mayoi yelled in fear.

"This was your idea, Mayoi. So let's start the study group." Io said as he started rubbing Tsumiki's head.

Tsumiki started to blush as she rose up her cat ears as she let Io pet between them.

"You like it, don't you Tsumiki-san?" Mayoi whispered to her as she started to smirk and laugh quietly.

Before she knew it, Mayoi was kicked in the face by the fast Tsumiki, who had a dark aurora surrounding her whole body now. "Shut up." She said in a low, demonic voice.

"Uuuhh…." Mayoi moaned as she lay on the floor, half knock-out from the outrageous kick sent to her.

"That never gets old." Sakaki said as he started to laugh.

"Shut up!" yelled Mayoi as the two friends started to fight against one another.

"So pretty! " said Hime as she looked outside. Mayoi and Sakaki stopped to look at the direction Hime was looking. Tsumiki and Io did the same as well.

Outside of the window showed the beautiful sunlight as it shone the tall buildings, the trees from far had their leaves in a beautiful green, birds flew over the light blue sky, reflected by the sunlight.

Tsumiki was admiring the beauty of the view, until she saw a gray light from the distance. "What's that?" she asked pointing at the gray thing.

"Looks like clouds, duh." Mayoi said. "Looks like a storm is coming."

"Why today?" asked Hime sadly.

"Mhh." Said Sakaki, who was now stuffing cookies into his mouth as the others looked through the window.

"Hey, give me those cookies!" Mayoi demanded as she tackled herself to Sakaki, trying to get the last of the cookies away from his grasp.

"You guys stop." Hime said as she tried to stop the two friends fight for her cookies.

"You two should stop being so immature." Io just said as he watched the two friends fight for the cookies still.

Tsumiki kept on looking through the window, the gray clouds spread wide through the sky. It was coming closer to them surprisingly fast.

"Io!" she said pointing at the sky.

Io turned around, fully shocked, the view from the world was becoming gray, and suddenly the gray clouds went over to the flying birds, which were now stuck in mid-air, their wings still and dull gray.

"Wow, that's new!" Sakaki said.

The grayness suddenly entered the room through the window, making the wall as gray as outside. It came closer and closer to the five friends.

"Ahh!" Hime yelled as she threw a pillow to the other side of the room, but once the pillow touched the gray part of the room, it became still in mid-air as well as the birds from outside.

"Get out of here!" Io said as he took Hime and Sakaki's hand as he ran through the door.

"Let's go!" Tsumiki yelled as she took Mayoi's hand and ran to the other three friends.

"The cakes!" Mayoi yelled as she tried to save the cakes from the danger.

But it was too late, the box of cakes already was touched by the stillness of the rest of the room.

"CAKES!" Mayoi yelled in tears as they ran to the living room where the others were.

Hime was crying non-stop out of fear from what was going on. Sakaki was freaking out, shaking his head back and forth. Io only gave a few shivers of fear. Mayoi was whining over the delicious cakes that she never manage to eat.

"Get a hold of yourself." Tsumiki said as she slapped Mayoi's face two times on both cheeks.

"What is that?" Hime asked.

"I don't know, I never seen this before in my life." Io said.

"I feel like we are in a movie." Tsumiki said.

"It's coming!" Sakaki said as he pointed at the hallway.

The hallway was turning to the same gray as the room very quickly, the five kids started to huddle together on the far end of the wall, opposite side of the still hallway.

"I'm scared!" Hime yelled in fear.

"Io! What should we do?" Sakaki asked. "Io?" he asked as he turned his head towards Io, who hasn't answered him back.

"Io…" Tsumiki said as she huddle herself into Io's arm.

"Well, this is good-bye…" Mayoi said as she closed her eyes waiting for her faith to come.

The other four did the same as they waited for the universe to make its decision to end them.

But, the universe… had other plans for them.

_LEAVE THEM ALONE! _A voice yelled as a sudden light flashed in front of them.

In what felt like a few hours, but could have been a few seconds, the group opened their eyes in awe.

In front of them was a small horse, its pelt was as white as snow, its mane and tail was a sea-green. Its mane and tail was moving wildly from the wind around the horse, or unicorn, since it had a small horn on the top of its forehead.

Somehow the unicorn was stopping the gray light to come anywhere closer to them as a yellow beam came out from its horn.

_Huddle against me! I'll teleport you away from here! _The unicorn said.

"Who are you?" Io asked.

_My name is Uni! Hurry! _Uni said as the beam got a slight smaller. _I can't hold on much longer…just…hurry!_

The group had no choice as they ran to Uni as stayed as close to him as possible.

_Now, hold on tight! _Uni said as a yellow light circle around them, mixed with the colors of aqua blue, green and orange.

_NOW! _ Uni yelled as the light got stronger and cover them completely, once the light had faded, they were gone and the grayness continue to spread.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! Please review, fave and follow if you like!**


	3. At the World Meeting

**Here is the next chapter! Faster than I thought!**

**I'll also reply to your reviews from now on!**

**teri mikami: That was so sweet of you to say! ^-^ This chapter is dedicated to the person who wrote my first review! THANK YOU!**

**NOW LETS GET ON WITH IT!**

* * *

Switzerland grumbled as he kept watching the other people in the meeting.

America, after saying something stupid about "Being a hero", started to fight with the ex-country Prussia, who was telling him that he was more awesome than him.

"I'm awesome, more awesome than you!" Prussia yelled.

"No way, dude! I'm the hero so I'm more awesome! Right, Japan?" America yelled as he asked Japan.

"Umm, well yes." Japan, an Asian with brown eyes, said awkwardly.

"You leave my brother out of this - aru!" China, an Asian with a ponytail, said as they kept on arguing.

"Leave me alone you blood frog!" England, the gentleman with thick eyebrows said as he started to argue with a blonde man named France.

"Black sheep of Europe! Black sheep of Europe! England is the Black sheep of Europe!" yelled France, mocking England.

"At least I'm not a worthless pervert and fighter unlike you!" England yelled as clouds of dust started to cover the two nations as they kept on fighting.

"Calm down, Romano." The brunette, Italy said with his eyes closed.

"I told you to let me go!" yelled Romano, the older twin.

"Please calm down Romano." A brown-haired, green-eyed man named Spain said.

"You all are so funny." Said Russia, a tall nation with a scarf around his neck, giving of a creepy smile.

Germany looked like he was about to scream any minute.

No one noticed Canada and his polar bear. Poor guy.

"This is very interesting…" Liechtenstein, his younger adopted sister said.

"Is it like this all the time, big bruther?" she asked.

"I guess so." Switzerland said.

Today was a World Meeting at the White House in Washington D.C., America. America, who was taking lead was talking crazy ideas to solve global warning and all of that and somehow started a fight, again.

Many people didn't come to this meeting. Ukraine was sick so Russia managed for Belarus to stay with her, which was surprising but could be because she cared for her sister as well. Turkey was too angry at Greece from their last fight to go anywhere, while Greece was at home, sleeping. The Baltics were helping Poland redesigning his house. The Nordics said that they got lost on the way since they came with Hungary and Austria, Austria was the navigator. The Asians though it was okay to stay at home, waiting for their siblings, and the others who knows.

Switzerland decided to come with his little sister to teach her about the World Meetings, which she might attend to a lot when older. He brought 36 guns with him to make sure no one would hurt Liechtenstein.

Every time the meetings were like this, worthless ideas, then fights, then yelling from Germany, then fights and arguments again for hours, leaving nothing decided. He didn't understand why do they have to go to these meetings, then he remember this was all their bosses ideas.

"Hey Liechtenstein!" came in a small boy in a sailor's suit as he walked by Liechtenstein.

"Hi Sealand." She said to her friend.

"Sealand?!" said England as he came to them. "What are you doing here?! Go home and play some Pokémon or whatever!"

"I'm a country too! So I should attend these meetings!" Sealand objected as they started to fight.

"Everyone, shut up!" yelled the angry Germany as everyone sat in their seats quietly.

"How long will this last on…" Switzerland said, not noticing the front door opening slightly.

_A few minutes earlier…_

"Uhhh, where are we?" asked Kagami as she stood up.

She looked around as she saw Tsukasa at her side.

"Tsukasa, wake up!" she said as she nudge her younger sister by the shoulder.

"Uhhh, Kagami, are we in heaven?" her sister asked as she started to stand up with the help of her sister.

"I don't know." Kagami said.

"My head hurts." Complained Konata behind her, who was rubbing her head slightly. Miyuki stood up, cleaning of dust from her school uniform.

"I think we're in hell…" Kagami said.

"Where are we?" Konata asked.

Miyuki looked around her; they were in some hallway in some building. Both ends didn't seem to have an end.

"How did we manage to get here?" Kagami asked.

"Well let's retrace." Miyuki said. "We came to Kagami and Tsukasa's house after school. Then Tsukasa went to the kitchen, then all the sudden when ran to Kagami's room away from the gray thing, then… a right! We were saved! By a small creature…"

"He also said something about a British man…" Kagami said.

"Wait, where is…Mint?" Tsukasa asked, remembering the bunny's name.

The four girls looked around them but he wasn't there, they were all alone.

"He told us to say sorry to a guy, remember?" Konata reminded the others as they nodded their heads.

"I remember." Kagami said.

"Me too." Said Tsukasa.

"I remember as well." Miyuki said.

They stayed all quite for a few seconds until Konata yelled "WE'RE ALIVE!" as she fell on the floor rolling around.

"What are you doing?" Kagami demanded. "We're lost in a random building with no sense of where we are and you are screaming when probably no one knows we're here."

"At least we're alive!" Konata said cheerfully.

Suddenly a bright light was shone in front of them as it grew a little wide. In a few seconds, the light disappeared and just where the light was; their laid three girls; two guys and a…unicorn?

"What did just happen?" Kagami asked as they ran to the kids.

"Are they okay?" Tsukasa asked worried.

"Hey! This girl is waking up!" Miyuki said pointing to a small, long haired girl.

"She kind of looks like me!" Konata said cheerfully.

"She actually does." Kagami said.

"Are you okay?" Miyuki asked as the girl opened her eyes slowly.

"Wha...what?" Tsumiki asked as she sat up surprised at the new faces around her.

Tsumiki turns around and finds Io on the floor on his side.

"Io!" she says as she nudges his shoulder till he wakes up.

"Tsumiki-san?" Io asked as he put his hand on Tsumiki's head, who pulled up her cat ears and started to blush, but Io didn't notice.

"Uhhh, where are we?" Mayoi said as she started to wake up, along with Sakaki and Hime.

"Who are you people?" Hime asked scared.

"Same goes to you two." Kagami said. "You guys came from a giant light."

"Do you know where we are?" Sakaki asked.

"We don't know where _we_ are. We just woke up as well." Miyuki said a little worried.

"Well let's introduce ourselves!" Mayoi yelled out.

"I'm Mayoi." She said pointing at herself. "That's Hime, Sakaki, Tsumiki and Io!"

"Well I'm Konata!" Konata yelled as she introduced herself. "This is Kagami, her sister Tsukasa and Miyuki! We are all lost as well!"

"All right we get to be lost together!" Sakaki yelled as he, Mayoi and Konata started jumping around happily! (What a fast friendship)

"Uhhh…" moaned the unicorn softly as everyone turned their head to him.

"Are you okay?" asked Hime.

"Kagami, can you help me stand Uni up?" Io asked as he went to Uni's side.

"Okay." Kagami said as she went to the other side as the two children managed to make Uni stand up. "Are you okay?" Io asked while still holding him to his side along with Kagami.

"You…you can see me? Right?" Uni asked a little surprised.

"Yup." Everyone said at the same time.

"Looks like I manage to save you guys before it touched you." Uni managed to say.

"The grayness… you know about it, Uni?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yeah a weird gray the thing was going through all over the apartment we were in." Tsumiki answered for Uni.

"Us too?!" Tsukasa said in surprise.

"It was so scary!" Hime said as she and Tsukasa started to hug each other in fear.

"Don't worry it won't come here… at least for now." Uni said.

"Wait, where's Flying Mint Bunny?" Uni asked as he looked at the four new faces.

"Flying… Mint… Bunny?" Mayoi asked.

"That was the thing that saved us!" Miyuki said.

"He said to go to a man and to…" Konata stopped explaining as she went silent.

The room was silent for a few seconds before Uni started to sob lightly as tears fell from his eyes.

"Don't cry, Uni!" Hime said as she helped wipe of the tears that were falling from his eyes.

"It'll be okay." Tsukasa said as she padded Uni's back lightly.

"He…used too… much magic." Uni said softly.

"Is that bad?" Sakaki asked.

"When someone with magic uses more… than their limit of magic, they use their life force and… and…" Uni didn't finish as he put his head low on the ground.

"And…the man… did he say he was British?" Uni asked.

"Yes. Why?" Miyuki asked.

"In a meeting or something like that." Konata said.

Uni put his head up quickly. "The meeting! It must be starting now!" he said as he tried to run, but he was being hold by Kagami and Io.

"We'll help you." Io said.

"Really?" Uni asked as he looked at Io.

"Yeah, but we have a lot to ask." Kagami said.

"I'll answer everything once we get to my friend. He still doesn't know about this. The others… as well." Uni said.

"So, where's the meeting?" Tsumiki asked.

"I think it's…over there." Uni said pointing at the front of them with his muzzle.

"Then let's go!" Konata said they started to move.

"Everything will be all right." Mayoi said.

"Wait, we haven't told you our names yet." Miyuki reminded Uni.

"Don't worry, I know your names." Uni said as they kept on moving.

After moving through a few hallways they were In front in a large door, which was beautifully decorated with many designs in a beautiful mahogany.

"More beautiful than I expected." Uni said as he saw a "Meeting in Place." Sign in front of them.

"It already started…" Uni said. "Looks like we'll have to wait till it is over." He said a little annoyed.

"Well let's just take a peek inside." Konata whispered to Uni.

"You're so awesome!" Sakaki said.

"I'm not going to do nothing!" Mayoi said.

"Are you guys crazy?! It's a meeting!" Kagami said.

"It's not very polite." Miyuki said.

"I'm scared." Tsukasa said.

"Me too." Hime said.

"We'll get in trouble if caught." Io said.

"come'on just a little peak!" The three with the idea said at the said time.

"Do want you want, I'm not getting in trouble!" Kagami said.

"Me neither." Io said.

"Tsukasa? Miyuki?" Konata asked.

"I'm scared…" Tsukasa said in a low voice.

"It's not nice…" Miyuki said worried.

"Awww man." Konata complained.

"Hime?" Sakaki asked her, who just hid beside Tsukasa.

"Darn it." He just said in disbelief.

"Tsumiki-san?" Mayoi pleaded her.

"Uhh, fine." Tsumiki said "Just a little peak."

"Yay." Mayoi said cheerfully.

"Uh, fine I'll check too." Io said. "Tsukasa, Hime, can you hold Uni's side while I check?" he asked the two girls.

"Hai." They both said as they switched places with Io san, which was now in front of the door with Konata, Tsumiki, Mayoi and Sakaki.

"Well, it is time to check!" Mayoi said as she slightly opened the door.

* * *

**CLIFF-HANGER! Hahaha! Don't worry you'll know what will happen.**

**Please fave, follow and yes, even brag this book! XD**


	4. Crashing the World Meeting

**FINISHED!  
YAY!  
Well, that didn't took long! :) Also, from now on I'm going to use POV's **

**Disclamer: APH, Lucky Star and Acchi kocchi doesn't belong to me. They belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**_Tsumiki's POV_**

The five kids peeked through the small hole that the open door made as it was slightly opened, lucky for them no one noticed the door open in the first place.

The five kids saw over two dozen men circled around a long, oval table with cups of water, papers and computers on each seat. The room was quiet as the people started to sit down with many grumbles heard, too low for the kids to know what where they saying.

A tall, blonde man with blue eyes from the far end of the room started to talk as the other people paid attention to him, suddenly a dark blonde man with blue eyes and glasses said something then a guy with HUGE eyebrows started to what seemed like argue. And those two talked on and on.

"What are they saying?" Konata asked as she looked down on Sakaki.

"I can't understand. Can you Mayoi?" Sakaki asked Mayoi, who was underneath him at the time.

"Me neither. Io?" Mayoi looked down at the calm boy.

"I can't but maybe Tsumiki-san." He said as he looked down at the girl, who was at the bottom of the five friends.

"No, I can't." Tsumiki said.

"Can't we get closer?" Konata asked.

"We'll attract attention, and then we're in trouble." Io said as he started to pet Tsumiki's head.

Tsumiki started to blush slightly as she let up her cat ears; she tried hard to not nosebleed once again as she bit her bottom lip slightly.

Mayoi, who noticed Tsumiki blush slightly, moved from her spot as he closely moved her lips into Tsumiki's ears and whispered "You like it, don't you Tsumiki-san?"

Tsumiki bit her lower lip harder, trying to hold the grunge to punch Mayoi then throw her, but if she did, they will get caught.

"I bet you two will get married." Mayoi kept on going "I bet your honeymoon will be _sooo_ romantic! I bet you'll hold Io's arm closely as you enter your room and then-"

Tsumiki couldn't handle it anymore, one more word and she would faint from all the blood she would lose.

So then the trouble began.

**_England's POV_**

England kept on arguing with America against his stupid idea on making a supernatural hero to "stop global warming" when suddenly a noise was heard.

The noise was the voice of a girl screaming in pain or in fear, well maybe both.

And before they knew it, a girl came in flying through the door screaming as she did a hard head butt against Prussia's stomach, who screamed in pain as he fell to the floor in pain, England actually though there were stars circling around the ex-country's head.

All the other countries looked at the ex-country and the new comer on the floor knocked-out.

**_Tsumiki's POV_**

"Oooppps…" Tsumiki just said as she threw Mayoi, hitting an albino man with silver hair and sharp red eyes as they both fell on the floor, the other men just looked at the two on the floor, unable to move a muscle from the shock.

"We're dead." Kagami said.

Hime, Tsukasa, Miyuki and Uni had WTF faces and couldn't speak.

Konata was with a giant smile, her eyes sparkling in delight.

"You're such a big ass idiot." Sakaki said.

Tsumiki still didn't calm down.

**_England's POV_**

"Prussia!" Spain was the first to react as he ran to his friend's side along with France behind him.

But then trouble comes once again.

A scream of a boy was heard as a boy flew fast just like the first girl from the front door as he head butted Spain in the head.

Spain and the boy flew to the wall and hit hard on their bodies, once they fell they didn't stood up as they groaned in pain.

"Spain! You bastard!" yelled Romano as he ran to Spain.

Italy was now crying.

Japan and China's mouths were in small O's.

Canada was whispering "Maple, maple, maple…" to himself even though no one noticed him.

Russia had a big smile on his face.

The others just had WTF faces.

"What the-" England said.

**_Tsumiki's POV_**

"Sorry." Was all Tsumiki said as Sakaki was thrown to a man with brown hair and green eyes, who was pushed straight against the wall with Sakaki.

"Wow, two throws in one day, that's a new record." Io said.

"That's all you're going to say!" Kagami yelled behind them.

Hime, Tsukasa, Miyuki and Uni got even bigger WTF faces.

"Throw me! Throw me!" Konata yelled as she ran in front of Tsumiki.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" was all Kagami said after what Konata had just asked.

Tsumiki was surprised too at her request; she looked at Konata hoping that she was joking around. But the girl had a smile that said "I'm not joking." Tsumiki couldn't believe what she was doing as she said "Um, okay."

"YAY! Throw to another direction!" Konata said.

"Okay." Was all Tsumiki said to the girl.

**_England's POV_**

"What the-"England couldn't finish his sentence.

The reason was because another person flew through the open door, but instead of screaming in fear, the girl was screaming "WEEEEEEEE!" as she head butted England in the stomach.

England screamed in pain as the small girl's head used such a strong force against his stomach. He fell on the floor on his back, with the girl on top of her.

**_Germany's POV_**

England had just fallen when a girl just came in flying straight to his stomach.

During the three outcomes, Germany probably had the biggest WTF face he ever had in his life, bigger than when Italy tried to show the new "adjustment" to his car and flew straight to the air.

The Italian brothers, Switzerland and Liechtenstein were next with Spain, who was still on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Italy asked.

"Is he okay?" asked Liechtenstein in her usual sweet voice.

"I think so?" Switzerland said.

America, Sealand, China and Japan ran to where England was on the floor.

"Dude, are you okay?" America asked in his usual cheerful voice.

"What do you think – aru!?" China yelled at him.

"That was so cool!" Sealand yelled.

"That was dangerous!" Canada yelled, or said, to Sealand.

Germany ran to his brother, who was trying to sit up with the help of France. Russia was next to them as he said "That was fun, da?" a dark aurora was surrounding him.

"Uhhh, that was so not awesome." Prussia said as he rubbed his stomach.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Germany turned around to see a young girl with long purple hair yelled, walking very fast with a tall girl with long pink hair and glasses and a, he couldn't believe it, unicorn at her side as they came in front of the blue-haired girl who just slammed against England a while ago.

"That was awesome!" the small girl yelled as she stood up, she looked like she didn't had any wounds or anything. She was smiling brightly.

"That was so wrong." The pink-haired girl just said.

"She's okay, I guess." A boy with black hair and glasses said, with a small girl with long hair beside him as they stood in front of the girl who hit Prussia.

"How is he?" the girl asked a brown-haired girl who was right next to the boy who attacked Spain before.

"I think he's dead." The girl said worried.

_Where did they come from? _Germany thought to himself.

"We're so sorry!" a voice said.

Germany turned to his side to see a small girl who looked a lot like the girl with purple hair, but her hair was short and was tied with a yellow bow. Tears were coming out from her eyes.

"We were just lost and we wanted to help our friend to find someone. So we walked through the halls, and we didn't mean to spy on you! We'll maybe some of us did but I didn't want to! We're sorry for disturbing the meeting and hurting your friends! Please, forgive us! Please, please, please, please, please!" the girl begged as she stated to cry.

**_Uni's POV_**

Uni was besides Kagami as he looked around the room.

Suddenly he felt a strange magic coming into this room, a feeling that was so easy to remember.

_There back?! _He though as he looked at a medium size winged-creature coming from the roof and flying straight to Tsukasa.

"LOOK OUT! TSUKASA!

* * *

**Cliff hanger!**

**Anyway this chapter was so fun to make! :) I hope you enjoy!**

**Please review, fave, follow!**

**Bye!**


	5. Let the Fight Begin!

**Hey guys! Wow, this once came in fast! I've started and finished this yesterday! I feel so great! :) Get ready for the new chapter!**

**Reviews:**

**AwesomeHellee9: Thank you. I'm glad you like my idea! :) **

**I'll also thank her for being the first person to fave and follow me and my book! This chapter is now dedicated to you! :)**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except for the monsters. The characters belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**_Tsukasa's POV_**

"LOOK OUT! TSUKASA!" Tsukasa heard Uni's voice calling out her name as she kept apologizing to the tall man in of her.

She turned around and saw a big winged thing, it's gray skin was very thin and show all of its bones, its wings were completely skinless showing a black muscle, its claws were long and midnight black with red stains, they looked as sharp as kitchen knives. Its feet were filled with spikes around them, moving inside out in a gross manner. The monster had to giant mouths, each with giant rows of teeth and a long, slender looking tong.

Tsukasa screamed as the creature came in flying towards her with a loud screech. She closed her eyes waiting for the sharp pain to come.

For a while she waited for her to scream in pain, but nothing happened to her.

When she opened her eyes she saw the blond man she was apologizing to in front of her holding the monster's shoulders, as far from him as possible, as it tried to bite of his neck. The monster yelled as it tried to kill the man in anger.

"You bastard!" the man yelled with a heavy accent, as he threw the monster away.

The monster suddenly grew twice its size as it flew towards the man again. But the man had enough time to prepare himself as he took out his gun and shoot at the monster's right chin. Gray liquid what seemed to be blood spilled from the wound. The monster didn't care though, it threw itself on the man, and its hands holding on the man's shoulders as it bit the man's gun on his right hand, crushing it into pieces. The man used his free hand as he punched the monster's head as it let go of the broken gun. The man dropped the broken gun as he hold the monster's hands and threw it to the wall. The monster hit hard as it broke its left wing in half, which was now bended.

The monster suddenly started to light up as another monster, which looked exactly like the first one except without the wounds, emerged from the first one. The monsters stood in front of both of them, snarling in anger.

"Crap." The man said.

"Stay behind me! Don't move unless I tell you so!" the man told Tsukasa as he took out a whip, which was attached to his belt.

Tsukasa stood behind the man as he kept on fighting with the monsters.

* * *

**_Russia's POV_**

Russia was surprised as a monster came down to a small girl, who was stopped on its tracks by Germany.

Then a monster came in front of him as it grew twice its size while turning into a white light as two other monsters came into view. Their two mouths wide opened, showing their ferocious teeth.

Another monster ran next to the other three, this one two inches taller, as it threw itself at Russia, who swings his iron pipe at the creature's side as it fell on the floor. It was bleeding heavily from its side, but it seemed as if it took no effect on the monster. Another one of the monsters jumped on Russia's side. A dark aurora suddenly surrounded Russia as he entered the end of his pipe deep into the monster's stomach as it let go and fell to the ground. It was bleeding heavily as it moved in front of Russia, separated from a few feet as the monster from before came next to it.

"You want to play, da?" was all the Russian as he ran to the monsters with his pipe high in the air.

* * *

**_Prussia's POV_**

While Russia fought, a monster ran to Prussia, who already healed from the stomach pain as he took out his silver sword and slashed the monster's cheek, leaving a long, thin cut oozing out gray blood. The monster snarled as it tried to slash a claw at Prussia, who dodged it easily. The monster tried again a few more times, but the albino easily dodges them all. "TASTE MY AWESOMENESS!" he yelled as he cut of one of the monster's wings, the monster didn't seem to care as he kept on fighting with the albino.

* * *

**_Pedobe- I mean France's POV_**

Meanwhile France was defending himself with his fencing sword against the last monster of the small group. The monster slashed a claw and cut Frances side, leaving a long scar across his side. The monster was about bite France, a pair of chopsticks flew through the monster's neck, which stayed deep in the neck, as blood came out.

France turned around to see the boy with black hair, who threw the chopsticks, having a pair of chopsticks in each pair of hands as he spin them unnaturally fast. "Tsumiki-san, make sure they don't hurt Mayoi!" he yelled at the girl with long hair.

"Hai!" she responded.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you _mon amour_!" France yelled to the girl as he fought side by side with the boy.

* * *

**_Liechtenstein's POV_**

Liechtenstein screamed as she saw two bony monsters in front of them as she moved closer to the wall.

One of the Italian brothers hugged her closer to him as he started to cry, while the other one came closer to the other two. The boy who attacked Spain was hugging her arm while crying "We're going to die!"

Her older brother took out his riffle gun as he stated to shoot at one of the monster's stomach as it came closer, trying to slash him, which cut across his face, leaving Switzerland a cut starting from one cheek, through the middle of his nose to the other cheek. Blood was coming out, but it didn't slow down Switzerland. He hit the monster's head with his gun as the monster screamed in pain.

"Leave my sister alone!" Switzerland yelled.

The other monster came running towards Spain, who already healed, as he took out his axe as he swing his axe as it left a deep through the monster's thigh. The monster yelled in pain as it stepped back, Spain took his chance as he ran his axe through the monster's wing as blood came out.

Liechtenstein closed her eyes as the countries continued to fight.

* * *

**_Sealand's POV_**

Sealand saw as six monsters came in front of the small group. They started to screech as they ran towards them.

China took his giant wok and starting hitting one of the monsters in its swing as it bit China's arm. The old nation screamed in pain as he used his kung-fu kick in the monster's stomach, forcing it to let go of the nation's arm as it clawed China, but it missed by a few centimeters as China swing his wok once again.

Canada used a hockey stick against a monster as it tried to bite the nation, but the nation was too quick as he dodge the monster's move and slammed his hockey stick against the monster's leg, making a _crack _sound was heard. The monster screamed in pain as they kept on fighting.

America took out his trusty old gun as he started to shoot on a monster's wing, then on his right chin, the monster bit America's leg. The young nation screamed as he shoot a few time on the monster's forehead, but that didn't work so he repeatedly hit the monster against the wall, until it left a hole in the wall where the monster was thrown away.

England took out an old, leather book out as he started to mumble words under his breath. All of the sudden a purple circle of light was encircling around England as small patches of light came down on one of the monsters, which was thrown a few feet away but flew right back at England, who threw more patched of light at it, but the monster didn't stop trying.

The three newcomers and the unicorn were behind Sealand, suddenly a monster came running towards Sealand, is claws were out and ready to cut anything in its path.

"Sealand!" Sealand heard England yell out to him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sealand yelled as he closed his eyes, he heard the monster scream in pain.

He opened his eyes surprised at what he was looking at. The monster had a giant burn mark on is left side of its face, as well as a giant one on its side.

Underneath his feet was a circle of yellow light, very similar to England's but the strange letters in it were different.

England looked surprised, Sealand had the same face as him.

He couldn't believe what had just happened. _I can use magic! I can use magic! _He thought to himself. _Now everyone will have to accept me as a nation!_

A big smile ran across his face as yelled at the monster "You want more?! Well, here you go!" he started to throw patches of lighting on the monster as they kept on fighting.

* * *

**_Japan's POV_**

Japan took out his katana as a large monster came in front of him. Its teeth were large and they looked sharp, its tongs came out with saliva as it pulled it inside then outside. It had its claws ready for fight.

Japan swig his sword to the monster's arm, but the monster turned the other way as it clawed Japan's back, leaving the white clothing ripped as the wound got bloody.

Japan turned around as he dug his katana deep into the monster's chest, the monster screamed in pain as it drew out his claws ready for attack. But the nation was too quick as he jumped, using the monster's head as support, as he was high in the air.

While on the air, Japan saw that this monster had a tail, unlike the others, and that it was glowing. Japan decided on his target as he threw his katana down so hard, that the tail was completely cut off. The monster yelled in pain, but no blood came out as the tail suddenly turns into thin air as it disappeared.

The monster turned around as it attacked Japan, but the nation drew his katana straight in were a human's heart is. The monster screamed in pain as it started to turn white as it vanished as well as the tail.

Japan fell on his knees and looked around the room. Everyone else had already finished fighting. Canada held his polar bear close his as he smiled to himself. England was breathing healingly, but seemed. America had a deep wound on his leg, but that seemed to be the only problem, the nation was still cheering happily along with China, who had his arm wounded but didn't seem to care. Sealand was in front of three girls and the unicorn, the one with blue hair eyes were sparkling with amazement, the others were surprised as of what they saw. Spain smiled brightly as he turned to Romano, who kept calling him a bastard. Switzerland was making sure his sister was all right as the boy who attacked Spain ran to the two girls and the boy who was fighting with France. France was making sure that his side would stop bleeding with his hand but was celebrating with Prussia. Russia had a big smile on his face once again. Italy ran up to Germany as he hugged his arm while crying in fear. The girl behind Germany ran up to the girl who looked a lot like her as she hug her and started to cry.

"Calm down, sis." The girl with ponytails said as she soothes her sister, as she called her. The girl then walked to Germany, along with the others as she said "Thank you for saving my sister." She said with a smile.

"That was awesome!" yelled the boy with orange hair. "You guys were amazing!"

"Io, are you okay?" asked the girl with long hair to the boy who was fighting.

"I'm fine, Tsumiki-san." Io said as he pet the girl's head.

"Dudes, what's a unicorn doing here?" asked America pointing at the unicorn. Everyone

"Uni! What in the bloody hell are you doing here!?" England yelled at the unicorn.

"Great way to say hello." The unicorn, Uni, said to the nation as he smiled back.

"Is that your friend, Uni?" a girl with brown hair asked.

"Yes Hime, he is." Uni replied.

"He's real?" France asked.

"Of course he is you bloody frog!" England yelled at the blond nation.

"Looks like he wasn't crazy after all." Said China.

"These kids are cute. I wonder if they'll become one with mother Russia, da?" Russia said, still smiling.

"What's going on, bastard?!" Romano yelled at Uni.

"I'll explain everything, but first we have to go to the infirmary to handle the wounds." Uni said as he looked at America, China, France and Switzerland.

"He has a point, we have to take care of the wounds." Japan said.

"Yeah, this room is too dirty! Plus, I'm hungry!" said Italy, cheerful once again.

"Ja, plus we need answers." Germany said as he looked at the new comers.

"Like when one of them attacked the awesome me?" Prussia asked.

"Also, those creatures could come back." Liechtenstein said.

"What were those, anyway?" a girl with pink hair asked.

"Let's just hurry up and get to the infirmary." Said England.

"The hero will take the lead!" America yelled as everyone in the room followed him to the infirmary.

No one noticed as a person stood watching them the whole time. The person's face was masked as the person said "They're stronger than I thought. But, that won't be a problem; soon the plan will be done, and we will win."

* * *

**Woo-hoo! fighting seen! YEAH! XD**

**Wow, Tsukasa's and Japan's POV were long! I've explained how each one simply though more or less at the same time!**

**I've also put Io in the fight with his awesome chopsticks moves! Where he got them? Well, he was right next to Mayoi! XD**

**Sealand can use magic! Now he has to become a nation! Come on England!**

**Also, who was this hooded person stalking them? You'll find out sooner or later!  
Hope you enjoy! Please review, fave and follow if you like!**


	6. It's Time to Learn about One Another!

**Yo,what's up! I have finished another chapter yet again! I hope you enjoy my book!**

**Also, I've made a lot of POV's so everyone can share the spotlight a little! :)**

**Disclaimer: All character belong to their respectful and awesome owners.**

* * *

**_Switzerland's POV_**

The group walked through a few hallways until they reached a white, marble door as America slightly turned the knob as it made a small click sound. The door opened as a bright light came out from the room. Switzerland blinked a few times before he managed to adjust his eyes with the light.

In the room the walls and floor were made out of a white marble. There were many shelves and stacks of medicine everywhere. There were five beds on the side, the white sheets were clean and neat, the pillows were already fluffed. The entire room smelled of medicine and disinfected spray.

His little sister took him to one bed as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He didn't show it, but his face was beginning to hurt slightly, but it didn't matter to him.

Liechtenstein ran to the loud American as she asked "Where are the first aid kits?" she asked.

"There in the drawer, dudette!" America yelled happily as he pointed out a drawer which was attached to the wall as he ran to another direction.

Switzerland's sister opened the drawer and took the first aid kit as she ran back to where Switzerland was.

She opened the box as she took a small cloth as she ran to the sink and opened the pipe, as the small got wet. She ran back and cleaned the cut on Switzerland's face. It stung at first, but later on it became less and less of a burden. Liechtenstein took away the wet cloth, its white color was now a dark white covered in dark, red blood from his face.

"It's not as bad as I though." She said with her usual accent "It is long but not deep, so some medical cream at least two times a day should do it." Liechtenstein took out a small tube as she squeezed it, letting out a drop of white cream on her fingertip. She started to spread the cream on Switzerland's cut.

"How do you know how to care of that cut?" said the boy who hit Spain before.

"A friend of mine taught me a few tips just in case." His sister said.

"Heh, I bet you can't cook-" Switzerland showed his gun and pointed it at the boy, who was screaming in fear.

"If you touch my sister, you die." Was all Switzerland said as the boy went into the emo corner.

* * *

**_China's POV_**

China sat on the bed's edge as he tried to stop the bleeding on his right arm. The blood was staining his clothes with a deep, crimson red color that slowly flew out from his skin.

"Let me help you." China looked in front of him to see the tall girl with long pink hair; pretty purple eyes behind a pair of glasses. She took a white cloth as she pressed it hard on China's arm as she wrapped around it while pushing it closer to the wound. China at first flinched sharply but soon the wound was healing very quickly, since he is a country.

"Looks like it stooped bleeding." The girl said. "Let me just use the spray on." She used the medicine spar on the wound, it stung a little but not much to make China flinch. Once she was done, the girl took a band aid and wrapped it around the wound and made sure that it wasn't loose.

"Done!" the girl said with a smile running across her face.

"You sure do know how to use medicine." China said.

"She wants to become a doctor, so she studied a lot! She's very smart!" said the girl with short purple hair and purple eyes.

"Thank you!" China said to the girl.

"It's no problem! Really!" the girl just said.

China looked at the two girls and gave a smile. _These girls are pretty – aru! _He thought for a moment when realizing something. _I should watch out for France…_

* * *

**_America's POV_**

"You guys were awesome!" the small blue-haired girl said as America's leg was being checked on by Uni and a girl with brown hair.

"You're done! See, it wasn't so bad!" said Uni as the girl finished taking care of the leg wound.

"I didn't know I had it! I'm usually so clumsy!" she said.

"Well, you didn't need to help the hero but thanks anyway!" America said with his cheery voice as he usually uses.

"You should be more careful." Canada said.

"Wow, dude did you hear that?" America was surprised when he heard a voice from before. _Is it a ghost?_ He though as he started to panic on the inside.

"Who are you?" the polar bear suddenly asked.

"Wow, dude! You we here the whole time!" America yelled as he saw his brother.

"Looks like we have more friends, da?" Russia said with his usual smile on his face.

Canada just looked down on the floor, but America didn't notice it.

* * *

**_Kagami's POV_**

"That bloody girl!" Uni's friend yelled at a man with blond hair and light blue eyes.

"That was amazing!" a boy in a sailor suit screamed as the British man gave him a glare.

"I know right?!" Mayoi said as she high-fived at the boy.

_What a weird one. _Kagami though to herself.

"It was great to watch you fall in pain!" the man said with a French accent.

"Dudes, calm down." The albino said, trying to make peace between the two men.

"I'm sorry about my friend, she's just so hard to control." Kagami said.

Kagami was still surprised and mad at what Konata asked Tsumiki to do. She was also mad at Tsumiki for actually throw her on Konata's will.

"You have an annoying friend?" the man asked.

"Yeah, she's very annoying. All she talks about is anime and manga and only calls me when she needs help with her homework. You have one too?" Kagami asked.

"Look in front of you." He said pointing to a man with blond hair, glasses and a jacket as he screamed out random things. "He's so obnoxious! He only eats hamburgers and shakes, always disrupts the meetings with his stupid ideas and still acts like an child!"

"So, we're the same." Kagami asked. She was surprised that she had a lot in common with this British man.

"It seems so…"

* * *

**_Romano's POV_**

"What were those things? Bastards…" Romano said as he was talking to Spain.

"Aww don't worry Romano! We're alive! That's what matters!" he said as he put an arm around Romano.

"Leave me alone you pervert!" Romano yelled as he tried to get away from Spain. He was getting sick and tired of Spain's constant annoyance. _Bastard…_

* * *

**_Canada's POV_**

"Everyone gather around." Japan said, with the boy with black hair and the girl with long, purple hair beside him, as everyone turned and started at him.

Germany came in with Italy behind him as he stood in front of them.

"We're going to have a meeting about the scenes that had just happened before us!" he said.

"Well, looks like we wait for our turn." Canada said to his pet polar bear, who looked at him and asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada." He whispered, he was getting sick and tired of that question.

* * *

**_Io's POV_**

Io sat next to the blond man with Tsumiki next to him. He looked at the people around him, making sure no one was hurt.

The four men who were injured already checked on their wounds, so they were as good as new. Io was surprised that they had a lot of energy despite after the fight. He looked at Mayoi, Hime and Sakaki, hoping nothing bad would happen between them again.

"Well, let's be-" the man was cut off by another person, who kept on smiling widly.

"Dude's just to remind you, the hero saved all your lives!" he said.

"What do you mean you bloody wanker!" yelled the British man. "We were handling ourselves fine!"

"I disagree with both you ugly people!" said a man with a French accent. He smirked as he blew a kiss on Miyuki, who blushed slightly while moving backwards in fear.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Kagami.

"You can't disagree on both of us you bloody frog!" the British man yelled.

"Stupid Black Sheep of Europe! I can do what I want!" The other man said as Uni's friend and Kagami threw themselves towards the man as clouds of dust surrounded them while they were fighting.

"Haha! The awesome hero did save everyone!" the blue-eyed man said, clearly not reading the mood.

"Hey! I'm more awesome than you!" yelled the albino man.

"Your both wrong! I'm more awesome! I can you use magic now!" yelled the boy in the sailor suit.

"No, you're not!" The other two men yelled as the three kept on fighting.

"This is fun! Do you three want to become one, da?" the tall man with a Russian accent asked Konata, Hime and Tsukasa.

Hime and Tsukasa started to freak out as they hid behind Konata who simply said "No."

"Kolkolkolkolkol…." The tall man said as a dark aurora was surrounding him.

"Leave them alone, you jerk – aru!" yelled a man with a long, black ponytail, with a man with black hair and brown eyes nodding his head in agreement. They kept on arguing and arguing.

Sakaki and Mayoi were terrified when the man with a thick accent showed his gun at them, with the small girl behind him.

"We can't be friends?!" Mayoi and Sakaki said at the same time.

"Leave my sister alone!" the man just said.

"Leave me alone you bastard!" yelled a man with dark brown hair and a curl on his right.

"Cheer up, fratello!" said a man who looked just like him but with lighter hair, the curl on the other side and his eyes were closed. The lighter haired one was hugging the twin look-alike.

"Cheer up!" said a man with brown hair and green eyes as they kept on arguing.

Io turned around to see the blond man with blue eyes twitching non-stop on what was going on.

"Not again!" he says.

"This happens all the time?" Tsumiki asked.

"Ja. This happens in every single meeting." He says with a thick, German accent. "I'm always the one who has to stop it."

"Is worse than what I've heard." Uni said.

Io started to pat the man on his back as he said "I feel sorry for you."

Io really meant it, yeah two crazy friends were a little difficult, but a whole bunch of immature people, especially in a meeting? He would be dead before he would make it through. He looked at Tsumiki-san next to him, who only said "I give you credit for handling all of these people."

The man just sighed as he said "Ja, I guess."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but how are we going to get their attention?" the voice came from the dirty blond man who was constantly ignored, which surprised Io since he has a polar bear, and that should give him attention.

"We'll never start if this keeps going on…" Uni said as he sighs.

"Everyone shut up!" yelled the blue man, but he was ignored by all of the noises in the room.

Io looked around the room and saw on the far corner a bed. In the bed there laid the loud and annoying man's weapon. Io turned around to see a crossbow and some arrows, they seemed old but useful. He also saw a pair of knives, probably brought from the kitchen. The loud man did say a few people would come here to cook for some reason, weirdoes.

Then an idea popped into his mind, Io stood up and walked towards the weapon in the bed. Then he walked to get the crossbow and arrows with his other hand. Io returned to the circle and put the weapons behind Tsumiki so no one would see them. Tsumiki looked at him with confusing but kept silent. Io left as he took three of the long, sharp knives that lay on the table as he came up back in the circle.

Many of the people were still fighting, leaving clouds of dust everywhere in the room. He padded the blond man's back as he looked at him and asked "Vhat?"

"I know how to get their attention." Io just said.

Tsumiki suddenly got the idea and nodded her head, already knowing what to do.

* * *

"Five…" Uni said as his horn was slightly glowing.

"Four…" then man with the polar bear said as he aimed.

"Three…" said the blond man as he got ready.

"Two…" Tsumiki said, all ready.

"One…" Io said.

"NOW!" they yelled.

Unicorn sent a small beam of light, which went between the British man, Kagami, the French man and Miyuki, as it hit the wall. The got quite a scare. Meanwhile, the polar bear man aimed his crossbow and let go, as three arrows came flying over the Italian twins and the Spaniard's head. They jumped in fear as they were almost killed by three arrows, which were now stuck in the wall. The blond man shoot his gun two time, the bullets going over the albino, the boy and the obnoxious man's head. They screamed in fear. Tsumiki-san threw her knives towards another group, which flew between the tall man and the Chinese man; along with Hime, Tsukasa and Konata. Io threw his chopstick as they flew next to the man with the riffle gun's head, Mayoi and Sakaki freaked out as of what they saw.

Everyone stayed quite as they started at the five people, many had small O's in their mouths, others had wide faces of fear, and others (meaning Konata) had a friendly and wide smile, along with sparkly eyes.

"Now that we all got your attention, let's start the meeting." The blond man said.

"You people tried to kill us!" said the British man.

"Ohnonono, that wasn't good." Said the French man.

"I was almost killed!" yelled the Chinese man.

Everyone murmured in agreement, but was soon stopped by Tsumiki-san, who was covered in a dark aurora.

"If you all listen to us next time, we won't try to kill. But if you keep complaining, next time won't be an accident."

Everyone stayed silent in fear and dread as the small girl gave a death glare to everyone. It didn't scare Io for some reason; as well as the tall man. "You are scary, da?" he said with a smile as a dark aurora surrounded him to. "You better not me with me."

"You better not mess with me." Was all Tsumiki-san said to the man.

"I like this." The tall man said.

"Well anyway…" the blond man began "We should start introducing ourselves to one another, since I think we'll stay together for a little while before sorting things out. My name is Lu-"

"Germany!" a voice said.

* * *

**_Konata's POV_**

"Germany!" she said.

Everyone turned and face her with wide eyes.

"Are you crazy!" said Kagami.

"Nope!" she began "You see, each of these people are personifications of nations! We have Germany, America, Prussia, Russia, China, Japan, the Italy twins, Spain, Sealand, Canada, England, France, Liechtenstein and Switzerland!" she said, pointing to each person when she said their personifications.

"I don't get it!" Tsukasa said confused.

"Me neither!" said Hime.

"I don't believe it." said Io. Tsumiki just nodded her head in agreement.

"What makes you believe that?" said Sakaki.

"They are from an anime!" Konata said.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled at the same time.

"Don't tell that anime you were going to show us!" Kagami said in anger.

"Yes! Hetalia! The anime that teaches you all about history!" Konata yelled happily. She was so happy when she saw the nations in the meeting room, she knew something about Uni bugged her., and she got her answer!

"Is this true?" Tsumiki asked.

"Yeah dude! The Unites States of America is here!" America yelled as he did a hero's pose.

"That would kind of explain why there are people from different places of the world here." Miyuki said. "I did remember some of them in the cover on the DVD Konata had back at the house. They seemed so familiar to me"

_Yes! Miyuki-san believes me!_ Konata though happily, her friends were realizing the truth as well, and they didn't look too happy, but it didn't bother her.

"It seems we're not the only ones." Said timid Japan from where he was sitting.

"What do you mean?" asked Io in confusion.

"These four girls; Izumi Konata, Hiiragi Kagami, Hiiragi Tsukasa and Takara Miyuki are from a popular anime called "Lucky Star". While the other five; Miniwa Tsumiki, Otonashi Io, Haruno Hime, Katase Mayoi and Inui Sakaki are from a new anime called "Acchi Kocchi". Both of them are originated from Japan." He finished explain and pointing at the children when their names were called.

"Awesome!" yelled Mayoi and Sakaki as they danced around.

"You got to be kidding me…" Kagami said annoyed.

Konata was overwhelmed in a feeling of awe as she yelled out loud "My dream has finally come true!" She started to dance happily along with Mayoi and Sakaki.

"That's a surprise." Said Switzerland.

"Now that is a big coincidence!" Sealand exclaimed happily.

"Dudes! We must have fans then!" America yelled happily.

"I'm famous, I'm so awesome!" yelled Prussia in happiness.

"Ve~! That is amazing!" North Italy exclaimed in happiness, while his twin brother just grunted.

"Wait." Said Sakaki as he stopped dancing.

"What is it?" asked Mayoi.

"If we are from animes originated from Japan." He started "Then that means…JAPAN IS OUR MOTHER!" he yelled pointing at Japan, who was starting to look worried.

"Wait, what?" the shy nation asked worried.

"OMG! You're so right!" Konata yelled. She couldn't believe it, Japan was their mother! Their creator, their leader!

"We must be all related!" Mayoi exclaimed.

"I can't believe I took care of my own mother – aru!" exclaimed China in surprise.

"I look nothing like him." Said Russia with a smile.

"I can't be related with him!" France said.

Everyone started to mumble with one another, some happy, some angry and others worried. They couldn't take up all of this information in their heads, especially so fast. They kept talking with one another, forgetting about the meeting all together.

"Everyone shut up!" Germany yelled, and thank goodness this time people listened to him as they kept quiet, all eyes on the nation.

"Well, since we know each other names." Germany started. "We should ask the children how they got here in the first place."

"We were brought here by Uni!" Hime said

"From our own world too!" Tsukasa reminded everyone.

"But we still don't know why!" Kagami said.

Kagami was right; Uni and his friend brought them here, but with no explanation. Sure it is awesome to meet the Hetalia cast and realize you are in a anime yourself, but even Konata wondered. All eyes were turned to the white unicorn.

"It's sure I own you all an explanation." Uni said.

"Well, we're waiting, dammit!" Romano yelled angrily.

"You should start from the beginning." Liechtenstein said.

"It'll take a while." Uni said with a sad look on his face.

"Uni… what happened?" England asked worried.

Uni stayed quiet for a few seconds, still looking sad.

"Come on Uni! You can tell us everything!" Sealand said.

"Well, I should start from the begging." Uni began.

"It all started three months ago…"

* * *

**Done! Wow that was a lot of work! Next chapter we'll know Uni's story and questions will be answered! :)**

**Also, next chapter will be only Uni's POV!**

**Lucky unicorn you are! XD**

**Well see you guys later! Peeps!**


	7. Uni's Story

**Finally, I finished this chapter! Woo-hoo! Sorry for the long wait I have a lot of homework! DX**

**Well, this is basically Uni's story of what is going o more or less! XD**

**Thanks:**

Teri Mikami: Thanks for the review, awesome bro!

chipsivanna: Thanks for the fave and follow! You rock!

Cookie-the-Platypus: I'm happy you like Acchi Kocchi! Thanks for the comments as well!

**This chapter is dedicated to these three people! Oh yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Lucky Star or Acchi Kocchi. They all belong to their rightful owners.**

**Now, let's begin!**

* * *

**_Uni's POV_**

"It all started three months ago…" Uni began his story.

"I live in the world of magic, which is connected to this world since the beginning of time. My world is a peacefully place, in my world violence rarely occurred, but we were shy ad worried creatures. My people can only been seen by ones who are born with magic, to protect ourselves from the dangers of the universe."

"Is that why only Arthur could see you?" Switzerland asked.

"Yes, like I said before, unlike your worlds, violence never comes to our world. Yes there is sickness and natural disasters, but we use our magic to help one another in our darkest times. It was just a simple holiday that day, were all the fairy creatures from our world come together to share stories with one another. Then it all started…" Uni didn't finish his sentence, he was too scare for the memories to come that on that faithful day.

"What happened?" Canada asked worried.

_The forest was filled with sweet music played by the small band of elves; their fingers moving thought their instruments as they played a sweet sound. The forest was covered with bright lights, left behind by the small fairies as they flew through the morning sky, their innocent giggles and laughs joined with the ones of the young children as they played with one another. The river shone through the sun as many dwarfs, mages and such played in the clear, blue water. Their splashes landing on one another as they played with the running water, a few drops flying through the air. _

_ Uni laid on a patch on fallen leaves underneath the giant oak tree, giving away shade as he looked at everyone smile and talk to each other. Laughter and music filled the air as it made Uni smile. Flying Mint Bunny laid his back on him, eating a small apple as he held it with his two front paws. A smile ran across his face as finished his snack. _

_ But suddenly a loud screech was heard from far. Everyone seemed too had heard it, since the elves stopped playing music and the dancers and children stopped their movements and looked around them. Everyone looked from side to side, wondering what had happened and what the noise was. Another screech was heard as children got scared and ran to their parents or guardians. _

"Then out of nowhere they came." Uni said.

_The gray monsters came in a large group through the bushes as they attacked the citizens. The screams of innocent people rang in Uni's ears as Flying Mint Bunny dughimself into Uni's pelt. The guards fough hard against these monsters, blood spilled the once lively woods. _

"It felt like hours, but it could have been only a few minutes." Uni said. "They finally left, no one died but many were wounded. Everyone was too scare to go back home, so everyone stayed in the Capital.

_The Capital was buzzing with yelling and lights as everyone stayed in the Inn, but many slept in the main Sacred Tree, others slept at the neighbors' houses in the neighboring district. Guards stayed close by each resting places, preparing for any other threads._

"Flying Mint Bunny and I joined the guards as volunteers to protect the citizens from any more treats." Uni said.

"Ve! Wasn't that scary!?" Italy asked in surprise.

"A little, but many were wounded, and we had a few training routes before so we could've handle it." Uni said.

"Just as we feared, they came again." Uni said. "During those two months they kept on fighting non-stop as we lost many soldiers from our side, but we still managed to fight. Two weeks ago, the monsters came less and less, and fighting them was like a walk in the park. But we were too careless…" Uni's voice trailed off for a while as everyone looked at him with worried expressions.

"What happened?" asked Sealand worried.

"You can tell us anything – aru!" said China.

"Uni, what happened?" Miyuki asked worried.

"One of them, unlike the others, had a lit up tail." Uni said.

"I don't get it." Said Mayoi.

"That's the source of the energy that froze time in our world." Uni said.

_The monster's tail lit up as it exploded in a flash as a gray light traveled through the center of where once was the monsters. Screams were heard as creatures were stopped in time as they touched the the gray light. Fear and panic ran through their frozen faces. The innocent people started to panick at what was happening. Everyone started to run towards the end of the Capital, where laid a giant portal. The portal was in many different colors as it swirled round and round non-stop._

"What!?" everyone in the room yelled.

"B-but that's…" Canada said.

"No way." Spain said.

"Who is that…" Liechtenstein couldn't even finish from the shock; Switzerland pulled her close to him.

"That's impossible!" Romano yelled.

"I wish it was." Uni said. "All of the survivors went to the Travel Zone in order to run away from the monsters as they were winning."

"Travel Zone?" Russia asked.

"It is a small dimension between my world and your world. The magical creatures go to the Travel Zone and travel to this world, luckily for us; it wasn't affected by the weird powers. But we had to watch our world becomes paralyzed." Uni said.

_The grayness travel around the world, covering the once bright colored world into a gray darkness. The monsters screamed in victory as they captured the magical planet. Flying Mint Bunny flew straight to Uni as he cried on his shoulder. Uni pulled Flying Mint Bunny closer to his pelt, while soothing him with a soft tune, his eyes still dazed on the once beautiful world._

"Many of the guards were either wounded or frozen in time. What's worse the monsters came back from time to time, we were afraid they were trying to go to your world, so we had to keep on fighting."

"Then that's when Sun asked for us to come to his resting place."

"Who's Sun?" Spain asked.

"He is the Great Elder of our world, in our world, a Great Elder holds vast knowledge passed down from generation to generation, they are wise and proud and are given signs by our ancestors. The Great Elder helps bring peace to our world, and we always take his or her advice. They are usually elves or gnomes." Uni said.

"What did he wanted?" asked Japan.

"He… wanted to give us a mission." Uni said.

_ "What is it, Great Elder of the Sun?" asked Flying Mint Bunny as he bowed his head in honor to the old man. Uni did the same to the old, wrinkled man. His ears pricked up as he said "Our ancestors have given us a quest, that only you two can do?" _

_ "Only us?" Uni asked._

_ "Yes." Sun said as he threw a handful of small, broken pieces of bones with blue ashes all over them to the fire. The fire suddenly became a bright blue as it grew in size, revealing nine faces of children with their names on the bottom, four from one side, and five in the other._

_ "Who are these children?" Uni asked. Sun gave a small smile as he said "You must bring them to your friends from the Human word from their own universes."_

"He told you two to find us?" Io asked.

"And to save us from those monsters?" Sakaki said.

"Yes." Uni said. "He told Mint and I to use our magic to bring you nine you this world, also I was surprised that those monsters came to your worlds as well. After all of that, the children and I were sent to the meeting halls were we found the Meeting Room and a few decided to take a peek… and you know the rest."

"But, where is this Flying Mint Bunny?" France asked.

Uni's eyes widened as he heard that questions. His head was low on the ground, his was breathing fast, biting his tong as he ignored France.

England asked worried, "Uni, where's –"

"I'm sorry England." Uni said quietly. "He… he didn't make it."

"What?" England asked.

"It's my entire fault!" Uni said as tears started to come out from his eyes. He didn't care if his tears fell on the floor non-stop as he saw everyone looking at him. "He was greatly wounded and I tried to stop him, but he said that he could do it. I tried to get someone else for help, but everyone was either too wounde3d or too busy guarding the entrance. I tried to help him by saving the bigger group of children, but he… still used up… too much magic."

_"Mint, are you sure?" Uni asked worried for his friend. His entire body was filled with scars, bruises and wounds; which many got infected from the lack of attention. "Your wounds aren't-" "I'm okay, Uni." Flying Mint Bunny cut him off. "The citizens need the medicine more than me, there isn't much to pass around, and I'm not going to waste any on myself."_

_ "Uh, fine, but I'm taking the bigger group at least." Uni said. "But-"Flying Mint Bunny tried to say "No buts!" Uni snapped at him. Flying Mint Bunny looked at him for a minute and then said "Fine, well good luck!" He said with a smile on his face, the last smile Uni ever saw from Mint again._

"I'm sorry, England." He said as he suddenly felt someone hugging him close, he could feel the person's heartbeat, slow and steady, by him. Uni opened his eyes and turned to see England next to him, a sad smile ran across his face.

"It's not your fault." He said "Things like these happen, and it is hard but we must learn to accept them no matter what, and learn to move on with our lives." England said.

Uni started to calm down after England's small speech. His eyes finally stopped sheading out tears but he guessed they were still a watery red. He nodded his head to the country. "Thanks." Uni said with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Uni" Mayoi said "You still got us! ~"

"Yeah!~" exclaimed Konata and Sakaki at the same time as the started to skip around in circles. A few people even gave out a few laughs, including Uni himself.

"What do we do now?" Switzerland asked, by everyone's surprise.

"Well, we should go to the Travel Station and ask Sun some questions, since even Uni doesn't know everything. Also, we'll need food and water and if we go to markets and those things show up again, it will not end well." Miyuki said.

"That's a great idea!" Italy cheered.

"You're a genius as ever, Miyuki-san!" Konata yelled.

"Thank you, it's no problem." Miyuki said embarrassed.

"Alright does anyone have any questions?" Germany asked with his stern voice as he looked at the crowd of people. Then a hand rose in the air.

"Yes, Japan, what is it?" Germany said to the small Asian man.

"Yes, about my question." Japan began "Why were Mayoi, Sakaki and Konata-chan thrown out from the hallways?"

Everyone turned their gazes on the newcomers as they sat there with blank expressions.

"Don't look at us! Tsumiki was the one who threw them in the first place!" Kagami said as she pointed at Tsumiki, which everyone was now looking with wide eyes.

"It was you." France said surprised.

"You threw them…" China couldn't finish.

"Straight to us." Prussia, Spain and England said at the same time.

"Wow…" Italy said.

"That's a lot of strength you have." Germany said.

"Damn." Romano said surprised as well.

"Dude, that was awesome!" America yelled.

"So true!" Sealand yelled as well.

"No it wasn't!" England yelled at them.

"So, why did you?" Russia asked happily.

A dark aura surrounded the small girl as her eyes became as wide as a cat's. An ominous feeling seeped through the air. "You don't need to know!" she said in a frightful voice.

Everyone got scared, except for Russia of course, as they steeped away from the small girl.

"Okay." Io said calmly as he started to pet Tsumiki's head. Suddenly the aura changed to a bright red and pink one, as Tsumiki pulled up her cat ears from hear head. A blush ran across her whole face.

"Ve, Germany! She has cat ears! It's so cute!" Italy said.

"Que linda, yes its true!" Spain said.

"Aw, Tsumiki-san, you can't deny your lo-"Mayoi couldn't finished as her hair buns were suddenly being pulled hard by Tsumiki. Everyone pretty much got the picture why was Mayoi thrown away earlier.

"That explains her… what about Sakaki?" China asked.

"He got me angry." Tsumiki only said.

"Okay, and Konata?" Lilly asked.

"She asked me to." Tsumiki said.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled as they looked at the blue-haired girl, who was smiling brightly.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU ASKED THAT!?" England yelled.

"Well, when I took a peek at the meeting room , I instantly knew I was in Hetalia?" Konata began to explain. "I was so happy on the inside, since I am inside an anime! So when Tsumiki-san started throwing the other two as they hit the countries, I wanted to head butt a country too, for fun! So my first appearance will be something to remember! Also, I asked her to throw me to another direction since I wasn't going to take the change to hit the pervert France!" she smiled in the end.

Everyone was shocked by her explanation, except for France who went to the emo corner all alone.

"Okay…" Germany said. "Well since that's settling, Uni, would you take us to the Travel Station?"

"Yes, we'll go right now." Uni said as he roused up.

* * *

**Done! Uni got a whole chapter to himself! Awesome!**

**Well, thats it, see ya!**


	8. Great Elder of the Sun

**Yay! I'm finally done with this chapter! I'm sorry I took so long, school is taking over! I'll try my best okay!**

**Thanks to:**

**AwesomeScarletMadoka: Thanks for the Story Follow, Favorite and Review! It made me happy! :D I'm a female, but you can call me bro!**

**Luna the Hedgehog: Thanks for the Story Follow and Fave! You are awesome!**

**Also, I've made a new Hetalia fanfiction called "Lock In" like a horror, mystery thing or whatever. If you want to check it out go to my profile! Well on to the chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**_North Italy's POV_**

"Stand aside!" Uni commanded everyone as he was on the middle on the floor, a large space encircling around his hooves. Everyone took a step back, giving space to the white unicorn as he began his work.

_Light and darkness, _

_separated by a path._

_The path's light is breathless,_

_as it faces the darkness' wrath._

_A few can open this door,_

_whose hearts are pure as light._

_Please spirits listen to our roars,_

_as you shine on the door in pure white,_

_and open our paths to the light!_

Suddenly, a circle of green light was underneath Uni's hooves. It had many writing letters, all from another language in which no one could read it. The symbols circled around Uni's hooves, each in a different direction, making a specific pattern. Light shone up through the letters, the air being pushed up where the light was shining. Uni's mane and tail move swiftly with the wind, as his eyes turned into a shining green.

Italy covered his eyes so the dust wouldn't enter inside them, as well as everyone else. Clouds of dust were blowing straight at him as he tried his best to stay on the ground and not get blown away by the harsh winds.

In front of Uni, a large pair of doors appeared. They were close together, forming one beautiful figure. It was a shining white, with many designs in the front, each of a dove resting on a branch, getting ready for flight. A giant silver lock was in the middle, shining with the light. The lock turned into a bright yellow as shining stars appeared around it, and then the lock disappeared.

The two white doors slowly opened. The small gap showed a color of bright lights as a gush of wind was released from the gap, almost making everyone lose their grip on the ground. Suddenly, the light surrounding Uni, along the raging winds and the circle of light, disappeared in a second as the doors were wide open. A portal of bright colors swirling with on another was behind the pair of doors.

Italy was in awe at the portal in which was in front of the group right now. The colors swirled with one another in a beautiful movement. _Ve! It's so beautiful! I wonder if I can draw it later! _The cheerful nation thought as he kept his sight at the portal.

"Listen up!" Uni yelled to get everyone's attention. "This is a semi-portal to the Travel Station. If a creature has enough experience, they can make these with little trouble, which it is good since I still have magic left. Now once we get there, people might ignore you. Others might look at you. It is okay, they will be surprised.

"These are the rules! Rule number 1, stay together with the group, or get lost. Rule number 2; don't mess with the civilians or guards. Rule number 3, follow the guards' orders. Rule number 4…"

Everyone looked at Uni, waiting for his next rule. He opened his mouth and said. "I forgot the last rule, oh well! Let's go!"

Italy, along with the rest of the group, walked in front of the portal. He was a few inches away from it, too scared to move towards the swirling colors. "Are you sure this is safe?" he asked everyone else.

"Of course it is! Let's test it out!" Sakaki yelled and right before he knew it, Italy was pushed straight towards the portal, as a flashing light blinded him as he screamed in fear while waving his small, white flag.

Once the flashing light disappeared, Italy was now standing on a large, circular platform. Behind him was another portal in which looked exactly like the first one from before. The rest of the group came behind him. Each person had different expressions on their faces as of what had happened just moments ago.

A slap noise was heard as a giant bump came out from the back of Sakaki's head, whose spirit was starting to get out. "You Bastard! Don't push my brother like that!" Romano yelled.

"Aww, thanks fratello~!" Italy cheerfully said. He was quite happy that his brother was standing up for him.

"Only I do that." Romano said, still with a grouchy frown upon his face.

"What?! That's not nice, fratello!" Italy said, quiet surprised about what his brother had just said.

"Come on you guys! Let's go, we have to find Sun!" Uni yelled out at the group as he jumped of the bronze podium as he turned his head towards the group. He gave the group a glare, waiting for them to move.

"Well, don't be shy!" he said with a smile across his face. The entire group got off the podium one by one, the nation's helping the smaller humans to get down.

They started to follow the white unicorn as he went in front a pair of metal gates, it looked old and a few spots had holes in it. Spikes were on top of the big metal gates. On each side was a guard; on a left was a giant dwarf with a long, gray beard. The beard was messy and had food crumbles scattered all across it. He had pale skin; he was very tough as he wore armor with a cloak with a dove on a branch holding a green ribbon on its beak. His icy blue eyes looked at the mass group walking towards them. He held a giant hammer on his back; it had red spots all over it, which Italy became scared off.

The other guard was a long, black haired elf. His unprotected tan skin had many wounds and scars all over. The elf wore the same armor as the giant dwarf, but it was broken in some parts. He held a sword with one hand, but still leaning on the wall as if nothing was happening. He glared with his bright purple eyes at the group that was walking. Uni came next to him as he nodded his head, signaling that it was okay for the others to come in. The elf nodded as he let the giant group go through the metal gates as he looked at the front road once again.

"What happened to the elf?" Hime asked, surprised at the broken armor and scars on the young looking elf boy.

"He fought in almost every single battle since this incident has started. He really is a strong fighter, if you ask me." Uni said as they kept on walking.

They reached to a giant covering, surrounded by walls as they reached miles away until they ended. The place was filled with many buildings on both sides of the wide pair of walls. They had many holes on the walls and roofs. The windows were cracked on all sides, covered with thick curtains. A group of people were cleaning the broken pieces of cement and glass of from both sides. In the middle of the group laid many pairs of tents, they were all in dull colors in which showed no sight of life or happiness. Some tents had either small stitched up areas which were normal looking, or looked burned, since the sides were a dark shade of black.

The guards were all around, their armor was broken in random parts, their skins were wounded and scared, and some even had infections coming out from them. They circled around the tent area while on sight for anything suspicious. The people who weren't guards were walking around, carrying heavy looking boxes from one place to another. Others had many wounds all over them, and their clothes were stitched up on all sides. Their eyes were weary as dark bangs were underneath them.

"This is worse than I thought…" Canada said quite surprised at the situation.

"Who are you?" his white polar bear asked in a squeaky voice. He did not notice the weak people around him.

"I'm Canada…" he said quite sad.

"Yeah, they just keep on coming out of nowhere, so we are always attacked at any time of the day." Uni said. "We're almost to Sun's tent, its right a few yards in front of us."

As he walked with a group, Italy noticed a small group. The group involved a pair of two small elf children; their green eyes were dim and dull. The boy, whose short blonde hair was not clean and neat, was eating a small piece of bread in his small hands. The girl, whose long blond hair was messy and dirty, was eating a piece of bread as well. The blonde-haired lady, who appeared to be as their mother, was pulling her children closer to her sides, not eating a piece of bread unlike her children. Her blue eyes were even duller than of the children.

Italy noticed that the mother was much thinner than the two elf children, who were as skinny to show their bones. _Doesn't she eat?_ Italy thought to himself when an idea popped into his mind. He felt in his pockets with his hands as he searched for something until he felt a hard object as he took it out. It was a small Swiss cheese; he would always carry food around him when he was hungry, just in case.

He walked away from the group and towards the small group. The mother looked at him with wide eyes at first, looking worried as a stranger walked towards her and her children. Italy kept his smile as he showed the cheese in front of the lady, who was surprised at what the nation was doing. "Here, you must be hungry miss!" Italy said in his usual cheerful tone. The lady gave a soft smile as she took the cheese from his hand as she said "Thank you so much, dear person."

"Ve! No problem!" Italy said as he waved the lady goodbye and ran back to the group. "That was very nice of you!" Miyuki said as he returned.

"That was so sweet!" Hime said with a smile.

"It was no problem really! The pretty lady was very thin and she must be hungry, so I gave her cheese! Everyone loves cheese!" Italy said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"We're here! Remember the rules!" Uni said as they were in front of a large tent. Uni opened the curtains and let the visitors in.

The inside was dark, from the lack of light coming through the tent. Many files of books lay at far end of the other side of the tent. The tent was very large, giving space for the visitors to fit in the room. In front of them was a small fire that was lighting up the room. Also, there were cushions of all sizes and colors together, forming places for the guests to sit. In front was an old gnome, his skin was a pale white in which shown many wrinkles, indicating the time he w=has lived in this world. He was a bald elder with a small, ungroom beard. His amber eyes looked up at them as he held his long coat closer to his body.

"Greeting, Great Elder of the Sun." Uni said as he bowed his head. The guests looked confused before slowly bowing in honor one by one. The man looked at them and started to chuckle as he said "No need for that! Sit down all of you!"

The guests sat one on one. Italy sat next to Germany and Romano as he looked at the flaming fire in front of him. _I wish we could make pasta…_ he thought to himself.

"Have we managed to get more supplies for the people?" Uni asked.

"Not much, food and medicine is still too scarce and if we steal them instead of working for them in disguise, we'll commit crimes and blame on the innocent." Sun said. "But don't worry! We'll make through here! Oh, I've had reports that a few monsters went through the portal! I'm very sorry!"

"Is okay! Good thing they showed up when we were all together!" Uni said.

"Ahh, so the nine children are here! Excellent, but who are the others?"

"Oh! These are my friends; they got dragged into this mess as well." Uni said.

"…Don't worry, they are no tread." Sun said. "Where's Mint?"

The room went silent; the only noise was the fire as it burned the wood. Uni's head went down in sadness, not showing his eyes.

"I'm sorry; it's my entire fault…" Sun said a sad frown across his face was shown.

"Don't worry it is okay." Uni said. "But we have matters to discuss. Why did you sent the two of us to look for these children?"

Sun suddenly became serious as he sighted. "Well, looks like you are ready to know."

"Know what?" Italy asked, all of this was starting to get suspicious.

"Well, let me begin." Sun began his explanation. "Let's start rom the first creatures and humans to run the one planet – "

"History!? So boring?!" Konata said, already looking bored.

The old man chuckled as he said. "Don't worry. It's very interesting."

"A long time ago, when our first ancestors roamed all over, there was only on world in which both our ancestors lived in piece in harmony. The living creatures lived together as if no violence ever existed. But years past, and everyone grew greedy and violent until it started a terrible world that ran across the entire world. No one knows the cause of this war, but we do know it was such a cruel one. The use of magic during that war was used very often, and so much magic was used that it caused a giant explosion, splitting the world into two, while sending about half of the population to the second world, ending the war."

"The Big Bang!" America yelled.

"Yes, some called it the 'Big Bang Theory' in your world. But there was a problem; the people who were in the new world had lost almost every single use of their magic, leaving their descendants magic less. The magic in the world started to die away… and it was not a good thing."

"Why?" Kagami asked.

"If a world doesn't have enough magic, it can collapse." Sun answered.

"So, how did our world survived?" Spain asked.

"Well, days passed and all of the sudden, six flickers of light was seen in the sky. A man and his friends saw it and ran towards where the flashing lights were landing, and found six different crystal stones. But these were no ordinary stones, as you could tell from them coming from the sky. They possessed a large amount of magic, and each had its own specialty, which it is still hidden. Each of the friends received their own stone, which they called Crystal Shards, for their crystal material and for it was shaped like a thick shard, or so they say. They used the magic and helped bring the world in peace from natural causes of the collapse, as was well.

"But one of them, the same man, wanted more power, and wished for the destruction of the world. So he betrayed the other five and started to bring rampage on the world. The five friends used up all of their powers from the crystals as they defeated the evil man, as he died. The five friends died as well, as the crystal flew in a bright light and went into their separate days. They still give of magic to your world in order to survive. They had a power to rule the world and, perhaps, the universe. So they were never found in many, many years. But there is a prophecy."

"A prophecy?' Tsumiki asked.

"Yes, it said 'If you seek these crystals, there is only one way. When the first crystal is found, a message to the next crystal will be sent to the hearts of the Greats. Follow each clue, and all six will be found.' Only a few people know about this, and I'm sure that those monsters are behind it."

"What makes you say that? It doesn't make any sense." Sakaki said.

"Well, you see, I thought it was just a trick of my mind, so it wasn't that important at the time. But I still remembered it very clearly. A few years ago, when I woke up, I got a message inside my head."

"What!" Everyone said, not too loud.

"Yes, until a few months ago, I though it wasn't so important, but know I think this is all connected with one another."

"So… one of those things found the first shard?" Mayoi asked.

"No, it can't be." Io said. "If they found the first one, Sun would have gotten more messages, indicating the founding of the other shards. I believe they know about the prophecy. They must be trying to look for it at random, then when they realized that the world the creatures lived in didn't have a shard; it was simply not in that world, but in the nation's world."

"That makes sense." Miyuki said. "Then they must have attacked our worlds to make sure there was no trouble with their plans. Also, they must be trying to pass Travel Station in order to begin their investigation. They would have gone straight towards the location instead of the building we were in, unless they either wanted to get rid of us or though there was the shard."

Everyone was silent from the two children's explanation on the situation.

"…Wow! You two sure are smart!" Italy said. He was so surprised that those two could tell what could have happened.

"It does make sense." England said.

"Of course, they want to take control over us!" France said.

"Dude, it's like a movie!" America said.

"But, where did they come from – aru?" China asked. Everyone was now silent. Where did they come from? It was one thing that couldn't be answered so easily.

"So you want us to look for those shards?" Konata asked.

"Yes, I was interdentally to only send the nine children, but since the nations got into this mess, they could join as well. This could affect our worlds and our guard can't just roam around the Earth as magical creatures, and they have to stay here to protect the citizens."

"This is more serious than I thought." Uni said. "I can see why they could attack, plus we do have to figure out where they came from."

"Well, are you going to agree?" Sun asked.

The room went silent for a few minutes. Italy was scared; he didn't know what to do. It was all confusing him, since he was slower than the rest. Then Canada stood up from where he was sitting, finally getting attention.

"I'll help. This could affect the entire, and if these monsters keep on disturbing the peace, only more dead bodies will fall."

Everyone was silent, surprised by his small speech.

"I'll help too!" Tsumiki said which surprised everyone.

"Me too! It'll be fun!" Mayoi said.

"Ha ha, I'll look badass while doing this!" Sakaki said.

"Dude, I'm the hero, so I'm going to help!" America said.

"Shut up you git! Well, I'll join too… for Flying Mint Bunny." England said.

"Hai, we still need to learn more about those monsters, I agree with America-san." Japan said.

"This will, be interesting, more monsters to kill! I'll join." Russia said with his usual smile.

"I agree –aru! No monsters are going to hurt my country!" China said.

"I'll join too, I don't want those people to suffer any longer." Io said.

"I..I'll join too! They froze our planet!" Tsukasa said.

"If my sister is going, then I'm going!" Kagami said.

"I'll join too, the more the better." Germany said.

"Kesesesese! The awesome Prussia shall help as well!" Prussia said.

"Oi! The beautiful me will join this!" France said.

"Since all the countries are joining, so will I!" Sealand exclaimed.

"I want to help too, big brother." Liechtenstein said to her brother.

"I'd rather be neutral." Switzerland said.

"But this isn't between countries, this is between us and those monsters, please?" his little sister pleaded.

"Uh, fine." Switzerland said.

"I'll help too! Right, tomate?" Spain asked Romano.

"Fine!" Romano said.

"Ve! Then I'll help too!" Italy said.

"Me too!" Hime said.

"This is awesome!" Konata said.

"I'll help as well." Miyuki said.

"I'll do whatever it takes for the citizens." Uni said. Sun gave out a huge smile.

"Thank you so much! Oh, I should tell you the message now!" Sun said.

"So, what is it?" Uni asked.

"It's this: 'In the middle of the Great Moshe, where two points meet, the little bird will be struggling.'"

"What kind of damn clue is that!?" Romano said.

"The say each stone's message represents more or less the last owner's personality." Sun said.

"Well, it looks easy!" Spain said.

"But what is Moshe?" Russia asked.

**_Canada's POV_**

People began to talk with one another, figuring out the very odd message given to the Elder, their whispers and the noise of the fire where the only thing heard inside the tent.

"Where two points meet… Great Moshe. Great Moshe… two point… wait a minute!" Canada whispered to himself. He kept on thinking and thinking. _Moshe… M… O... Are those the- yes they are!_

"I've figured it out!" Canada yelled, as he got everyone's attention, he was getting a lot of attention since the thing with the bow and the small speech he gave.

"Dude, what is it?" America asked.

"Okay, what does the Great represent?" Canada asked the others.

"Great Burger!" America yelled.

"No." Canada said.

"So what is it?" England asked.

"If you look at the name Moshe, it looks like a simple name right, but it might be an acronym."

"I'm not getting it." Mayoi said.

"Uh, look! M stands for Michigan, O for Ontario, S for Superior, H for Huron and E for Erie! Michigan and Huron are in the middle, were they end up meeting at a small point! Don't you see, the second shard is in the Great Lakes!" Canada said.

" You are an genius!" exclaimed Konata, which made Canada blush.

"Nice job, Einstein!" Sakaki said.

"So it's settle then! We'll go to the Great Lakes!" Uni said.

"Not so fast Uni, those children need some help." Sun said.

"With what?" Uni asked.

"Weapons"

* * *

**Man, that took a while! Oh well! See ya! Hope you Fave, Floow and Review.**


End file.
